


Meme Responses

by adiduck (book_people)



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, Multi, all the meme responses all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_people/pseuds/adiduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where ficbits and meme responses can call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oggie and Jorgi. 30. Under the rain, or 47. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is going to be a place for me to put little snippets and meme responses I can't fit anywhere else. Some of these are pretty old and no longer canon compliant! Please excuse my archive dumping.

“Tink iz lettink op.”

“Hrm.”

Ognian didn’t stand up from where he was leaning against the trunk of a tree, stretched his arms over his head and twisted his back. Crack. Jorgi rolled his eyes.

“Hyu iz going to get in trouble, Oggie.”

“From who,” Oggie asked lazily, tilting his hat down over his eyes and crossing his arms and ankles. His halberd jostled from where it was laying over his legs, tilted until the blades were laying in the wet grass. Ognian twitched his legs again and it swung back up and balanced.

“Oggie…” Jorgi sighed. “Ve iz not even supposed to be talkink, und hyu know it.”

Oggie pushed his hat up a little and grinned, sharp toothed and cheerful. “Ho, yez, hy forget hyu iz a sergeant now, all vit de regulationz und de—“

Oggie.”

Oggie stopped talking, eyed Jorgi levelly. Jorgi looked back, tried not to look sympathetic. Ognian always could beat anyone in their old unit in a fight, and the last thing he wanted about his current situation was _pity_. 

“Iz still rainink, Hy say hy go vhen de rain stops,” Ognian finally said, and pushed his hat back down.

Jorgi looked up at the sky, which was barely drizzling, and thought about the difference three months could make.

“Jah, hokay,” he said.


	2. Oggie, Maxim, 11 (memory)

“Hokay, so it may haff been de right fork,” Maxim conceded, grumpily, untangling his hair from a low-hanging stalactite and grimacing at the tangles. He was going to have to brush it after this, for sure. “But vit de blue goop comink down dot fork hy still tink ve made de right choice, so—yeowch!” He jumped back, made a lunge into the knee-high mud and pulled out a lizard of some sort. Growled at it. It growled back. He reached up and snapped its neck. “Oggie! Hy have dinner!” No answer. Maxim paused, and squinted into the dark. Ognian was nowhere to be found. “Oggie?”

He swallowed, started forward. “Ognian, vhere did hyu go. Oggie, iz not funny.” Still no response. Maxim took a deep breath, reminded himself that the walls were perfectly firm, and then _absolutely_ did not run in a panic through the tunnel for another two or three bends until he found Oggie.

He was leaning against a wall next to an opening into a cavern, snickering.

“Oggie, vat—“ Ognian pointed. Maxim looked.

The cavern was huge, and hot. Geisers were shooting steam out of the mud, and caught in one of the streams, shrieking in alarm as it batted its wings frantically was--

“Bats?”

“Hungry?” Oggie asked, grinning so wide Maxim could probably see his tonsils if he looked, even in the dark. Maxim stared.

Then he snickered.

Half an hour later, after they had stopped laughing, they determined that lizard and bat tasted pretty alright together, but would definitely have been improved as a sandwich.


	3. Three Sentence Meme//Agatha/Gil or Agatha/Gil/Tarvek, arranged marriage AU. :D

“But  _why_ did they send them?” Agatha asked the Castle, even as she continued staring at the two young men in front of her. They were alternating between looking really awkward and glaring at each other. The brown-haired one on the left looked significantly more battered than the red-haired one on the right, actually, Agatha wondered what in the world _that_ was about. They definitely hadn’t seen each other until the Castle deposited them in front of Agatha a few minutes ago like a proud cat leaving a trophy.

"It’s traditional, Mistress!” the Castle insisted. “If a new Heterodyne is unmarried when he — or she in this case, of course — takes her rightful place at the head of Mechanicsburg, neighboring nobility send potential marriage prospects! Or armies if they want to be romantic about it—”

“We did not,” snapped the boy on the left and glaring at the ceiling with his hands on his hips, ignoring the boy on the right’s attempts to shut him up. “You kidnapped me right out of my flying machine, you—” As the three of them descended into squabbling, Agatha sighed and turned to look at her completely useless, snickering honor guard. All three of them gave her a thumbs up. Wonderful.

Well, at least the master bedroom was large…


	4. Three Sentence Meme//Barry's thoughts on Agatha/Gil/Tarvek!

“Both of them?” Barry asked, looking at his very-much-an-adult niece in consternation.

“Yes,” Agatha snapped, hands on her hips and eyes flashing, “and I don’t see why you should have  _any_ say in it, since you have been gone for  _15 years—”_

 _“_ I’m not,” Barry assured her, holding up his hands in surrender, “it’s just… Agatha, you didn’t let the Castle put them in the seraglio, did you?”


	5. Three Sentence Meme//Bill, Barry and Klaus -- pokemon AU (yes, I did take this chance to foist my most ridiculous idea off on you :P)

“Was the thundershock really necessary?”  
“Oh, come on, Klaus, we had to or that Ivysaur would have—what Barry?”  
“Is that a geodude?”  
*boom*


	6. Three Sentence Meme//The Beast, meeting Agatha (with freight cars?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before Agatha and the Beast actually met! Not canon compliant.

“Oho! It was tight there for a minute, but I made it, I did! Now, which one of you is the Heterodyne?”

“That,” Agatha said, squaring her shoulders and stepping forward, staring down the engine and its long, gleaming metal freight cars, crown perched atop its huge, glowing engine, “would be me.”


	7. Three Sentence Meme//Dimo and Tybalt, masters

A bear, a jaeger, and a sparkhund walked into the courtyard of a Corbettite fortress. There the found three masters and a Heterodyne train engine. Funny joke, Dimo thought, as he catapulted off of Konig’s back and leap at the sparkhund, teeth bared, let’s see how it ends.


	8. Three Sentence Meme//Pairing: Zeetha/Higgs - Prompt: Meet the Parents

“Airman Higgs,” Klaus greeted, suppressing his genuine surprise at Higgs’ presence on Castle Wulfenbach after—well, everything, really, “to what do I owe—”  
He stopped as the Skifandrian who’d been traveling with the Lady Heterodyne stepped into the office behind Higgs went to stand beside him—rather closely, Klaus noticed—looking uncharacteristically nervous. “Well, Herr Baron,” Higgs said, sounding wry, “I was thinkin’ there’s someone you should probably meet.”


	9. Three Sentence Meme//Agatha and Klaus, reconciliation (*innocent look*)

“Gkika,  _grab him_ ,” their new Heterodyne snapped, and Gkika switched directions without thought, tackling Klaus off his clank and to the ground (the weird ball thing got lost in the shuffle; Gkika  _really_ hoped it wasn’t a bomb or something). Agatha skidded to a hault and smashed something powdery into the Baron’s face—he sputtered, coughed, obviously panicking, and then turned his head and spat out—was  _that what Gkika thought it was_? “Good,” Agatha said, grimly, squatting down to be level with Klaus and glare into his face, “now we can talk for  _real_.”


	10. Three Sentence Meme//Dimo + Maxim + Oggie, being detached together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I still sorta like this one as a beginning to a larger fic. Maybe one day...

Maxim stumbled a little as they threw him into the cell—oh, look, weak and beaten, no need to use that gun, yes, you win, turn around so I can get _out_ of here—and stayed on one knee, ignoring the two other prisoners— _going to have to deal with them first—_ until the metal bars clanged behind him and the prison guard snorted. “The great jaegermonsters,” he spat, “and we’ve caught three of you in under a week, hah, not so strong without a Heterodyne to pull your leash after all, are you?”

 _Okay, no, I am going to kill_ you _first_ , Maxim thought, and then  _wait, three of us, who else— “_ Hoy, Maxim,” Oggie called cheerfully, and Maxim’s head snapped up to see him and Dimo sitting in a corner, casual as you please. “Vot heppened to hyu arm?”


End file.
